Santa Claus
Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Saint Nick, Kris Kringle, Father Christmas, or simply Santa (Santy in Hiberno-English), is a legendary figure of Western Christian culture who is said to bring gifts to the homes of well-behaved ("good" or "nice") children on Christmas Eve (24 December) and the early morning hours of Christmas Day (25 December). The modern Santa Claus grew out of traditions surrounding the historical Saint Nicholas, a fourth-century Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra, the British figure of Father Christmas and the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas (himself also based on Saint Nicholas). Some maintain Santa Claus also absorbed elements of the Germanic god Wodan, who was associated with the pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. Santa Claus is generally depicted as a portly, joyous, white-bearded man—sometimes with spectacles—wearing a red coat with white fur collar and cuffs, white fur-cuffed red trousers, and black leather belt and boots and who carries a bag full of gifts for children. This image became popular in the United States and Canada in the 19th century due to the significant influence of the 1823 poem "A Visit from St. Nicholas" and of caricaturist and political cartoonist Thomas Nast. This image has been maintained and reinforced through song, radio, television, children's books, films, and advertising. Santa Claus is said to make lists of children throughout the world, categorizing them according to their behavior ("good" and "bad", or "naughty" and "nice") and to deliver presents, including toys, and candy to all of the well-behaved children in the world, and coal to all the misbehaved children, on the single night of Christmas Eve. He accomplishes this feat with the aid of his elves, who make the toys in his workshop at the North Pole, and his flying reindeer, who pull his sleigh. He is commonly portrayed as living at the North Pole and saying "ho ho ho" often. In The Ring Jerma Rumble 2 Santa Claus made his Jerma Wrestling Federation debut when he entered the second Jerma Rumble at number 16, and in his time in the ring he managed to eliminate three of the "top seed" competitors in the match, the first being Mario Byeah, where he picked him up "like a baby" and dropped him out onto the floor, the second being The Heavy where Santa managed to force The Heavy over the top turnbuckle, using his weight against him causing him to fall to the floor, and the third being Jerma, who he manged to eliminate within a minute by kicking him in the face, causing Jerma to go on a rampage backstage throwing Glue Man's head through a car window. Santa Claus made it to the final four and technically the final three, as he was eliminated by The Egg seconds after Burgah Boy was eliminated by Cap'n Crunch, ending his run inside the ring at about 5 minutes and 26 seconds. Jermania 2014 Santa Claus made a surprise appearance in Jermania 2014 where he ambushed Martin Van Buren, during the shitty characters gauntlet match, by jumping out from underneath the ring, where he was for three or more hours, and smashing Van Buren's head onto the ring apron, he then was seen again on the stage where he was being taunted by The 30's Milkman, where Santa then was being held back by The Chicken and Van Buren before punching The 30's Milkman in the face, where The 30's Milkman then jumped at Santa Claus, attacking him before the other shitty charactes, such as The Egg and The Turkey, before cutting back to match in the ring. Santa then showed up for the last time in Jermania 2014 where he was shown running down to the ring, in what seemed to be an attempt to help Grandpa, who was being attack by Van Buren and Bat Boy, who was then in a stand off with the two along with The Chicken, but then decide to attack grandpa along with the other shitty characters before the match was ended by the referee for grandpa's safety. Santa's Visit to Jerma During December of 2017, Santa Claus secretly visited Jerma to see if he had been a good boy or not. While the chat attempted to expose Santa, Jerma was none the wiser to his antics. While there were many close calls, Santa was always sure to only operate when Jerma was not in the room. A few important notes about this encounter: * It was initially unclear if this was the real Santa, or something else, but his eventual demise proved his status * Jerma unintentionally killed Santa by knocking his head off. This was because Jerma believed it to only be a statue, and not the real thing. * After this event, the world was thrown into disarray. * Whether or not this event is canon is up for debate, as the Ape from the movies was seen laughing and reading a book directly after. Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Characters Category:Shitty Characters Category:Real People.....? Category:Deceased